The Outliers
by ScaryAry
Summary: Robin Evans has lived a tough life, but now as she enlists into the 104th training squad, at least she can make some good of it. With her best friend Marco tagging along, Robin discovers a bit more about herself, as she walks down the road to vengeance. Bertolt x O.c. Also posted on under the same name. Spoilers for the manga inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it. She was finally here! She'd finally after years of waiting, had finally managed to do something with her life. She'd finally managed to become a member of the training squadron, and she would in a few years be a cadet in the Surrey Corps. Without sounding too vain, Robin was positive that Ryan would be proud of her. She felt so accomplished, so proud so-

"Robin? Robin? Are you listening? We have to get to the mess hall. Robin?" Robin Evans was thrown out of her thoughts by her best friend, Marco Bott.

"Huh? What? Mess hall? Yeah, let's go." She said, trying to contain her excitement. Marco however could still tell she was overjoyed.

"Excited are we?" he teased, laughing at how she was practically leaping with each step.

"Oh whatever, you're just jealous about how happy I am." Marco laughed

"You look ridiculous."

"You're just jealous, I make ridiculous look amazing." Marco rolled his eyes and gave the girl a playful shove. Of course, given her height (she was barely 4'3 and Marco was fairly strong) and the fact she was mid-leap it wasn't that surprising that she toppled over, and into a fellow trainee.

"Sorry!" she exclaims, as the person helps her back onto her feet.

"You should be more careful." Says the boy, who looks down at her, a strange partial smile across his face.

"T-thanks." But the boy didn't reply, he simply walked away leaving her standing there, slightly speechless.

"Has someone got a crush?" Marco laughed from behind her. She scowled,

"Oh shut up Freckle-Face." She says, as she stomps forward.

"Whatever Shorty." He playfully quips.

"How original." Says a voice behind the two friends. The two turn around, each with a different expression. Marco, a slightly surprised smile, and Robin with a deep scowl and a curled lip. However, the boy with the two tone hair, merely smiles at them both.

"I mean, you're short. I'm sure people point that out a lot, but seriously? Shorty, how unimaginative. I'm Jean by the way." He says, offering his hand to the two of them. Unsurprisingly Marco takes it first shaking it and smiling.

"I'm Marco Bott, nice to meet you." Jean's eyes flick to the girl silently asking her name

"I'm Robin." She says, only after Marco gives her a pointed look that Jean hadn't noticed.

"So, have you two any idea where you're going? After the training?" Jean asks, as he and Marco walk ahead of Robin.

"Slow down!" the small girl complains, as she struggles to keep up with the two taller boys. Marco looks back at her and grins,

"Want a ride?" he asks, causing Jean to look back and forth at the two.

"We haven't done that in years."

"I know."

"Last time you dropped me."

"I was ten!"

"I broke my arm."

"Fair enough."

"I'll take the ride, but if you drop me. I will remove each one of your freckles of your body."

"But you love my freckles."

"They're endearing, but you probably use them to make people think you look innocent."

"Oh really?"

"You're wicked evil."

"Then you're the spawn of a titan."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"You two are the strangest people I've ever met." Jean cuts in, as he looks at the two. Marco turns a violent shade of red, but Robin merely grins broadly as she climbs onto to Marco's back.

\- TIME SKIP-

"You're going to join the Surrey Corps? Are you crazy?" demands Jean as the boy across the room goes one about he's going to join the Surrey Corps.

"No! I'm going to make a difference! I'm going to kill all the Titans!" he yells, as Jean gets in his face. Marco frowns, as he looks down at his plate.

"What's wrong?" Robin inquires, as she notices her friend's strange behavior.

"Huh? Nothing, I was just thinking- "

"About Ryan?" Robin's voice comes out twisted and strained.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry- "Marco starts to apologize but Robin has already gotten up, and walked away. Marco groans. He should have known better, then to bring up Ryan. It was, and always would be a very sore subject for Robin. How exactly did one get over their brother being murdered by the Colossus Titan? The one that caused the biggest blow to humanity in centuries? It was even harder for Robin, Ryan had been the only family member she had left, and he'd died five years ago.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps." Robin says, as she stands in front of the two boys. They both turn to look at her, the one boy with respect and Jean with an incredulous stare.

"Y-you can't be serious." He says, her green eyes narrow

"Why not?"

"W-well you're so small."

"And?"

"How is someone that small supposed to take down a titan? They're huge! You'd be like a flea on a dog!"

"Leave her alone Jean!" the other boy yells, stepping in front of Robin.

"Your crazy is catching Eren! There's no way you two can survive. Look at you both, there's no way you could each take down a titan. You couldn't even take one down together!"

"I _have_ to join the Surrey Corps." Robin says, her voice low, dangerous. Jean and Eren take a step back. "Maybe you can't understand, but it's an obligation, not a choice. I'm going to join the Surrey Corps, and I'm going to kill the Colossal Titan. I have to." She says, and with that she turns swiftly on her heel and heads outside. Marco debates following her. He should, that's what a good friend would do. They would make sure their best friend is fine, you know after they probably mentally revisited their brother's gruesome death. Marco is about to get up when he notices someone else head outside, it's the same boy from before. The one who helped Robin back on her feet earlier. What was his name again? Bertolt wasn't it?

He looks to Marco, and merely nods before heading outside.

 **Author's note!**

 **YAY! Chapter 1 is DONE! Please tell me what you think! I should have chapter two up shortly!  
Also, the image above is I know of a female Armin, but it's what I imagine Robin looking like (with green eyes, rather than blue). Credit to the original artist!**

 **Also, on a side note, this story, while about Bertolt and Robin, will have some background romance, I recommend you stop reading if you "hate" any of the following ships**

 **Sasha x Connie (This will be in here for sure)**

 **Eren x Jean (This is a definite possibility)**

 **Levi x Eren (I'm pretty sure this isn't going to be in here, but I've listed it just in case)**

 **Armin x Annie (I'm about 95% sure this is going to be in the story)**

 **Marco x Jean (This ship will be in the story, most definitely, BUT it will be only one-sided)**

 **So you've been warned! I want no complaining in later chapters when one of these pairings pops up! I've warned you now, so it's up for you to decide if the plot is enough to keep you. No hard feelings if you don't want to keep reading! But if you do, please don't leave hateful comments on my story because you don't like my ship.**

 **Anywho that's all for now! Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to vote!**

 **Thank you, my vampire cupcakes!**

 **-ScaryAry**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I swipe away the tears that are rolling down my cheeks, stupid Marco. Stupid Jean. Stupid Eren. Stupid titans. I hate crying, I haven't cried since Ryan- no. I can't think about that. I refuse. I promised myself, I promised Ryan I wouldn't do that. That I wouldn't revisit his death. That I wouldn't think about it. I promised. Just like I promised to kill the titan that killed him. Just like I promised to join the Surrey Corps, just like him. Thinking of Ryan though, brings back that familiar freezing feeling my stomach, the way I find it hard to breath. The way my heart hurts with each beat, as if my heart is truly broken.

"Are you alright?" asks as voice from behind me. I jump up, I'd expect Marco to come after me, the way he always had, but this wasn't Marco.

"I'm fine." I say, standing up, and keeping my face low. Whoever this is, is obviously taking pity on me. I don't need anyone's pity.

"You seemed a bit upset inside. Your friend was going to come after you, but I thought you would want someone else out here."

"I don't want anyone out here. Besides, I don't even know your name." I say, as I watch the tall boy take a seat beside where I'm standing. I realize now, that it's that boy from earlier, the one who helped me when I'd fell on him.

"My name is Bertolt Hoover, and you are?" he asks, I frown

"Robin, Robin Evans."

"So."

"So."

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Is it hard being that short?" he asks, a slight smile gracing his lips. I growl

"I don't know is it hard being so tall?"

"Touché."

"Whatever." I say, rolling my eyes at him. We sit (or in my case stand) in silence for a bit. Him quietly observing the sky, and me glaring holes into his face.

"I know you want to ask." I finally say, he looks at me, his eyes meeting mine.

"I do. But do you want me to know?"

"No."

"So I won't ask."

"Good."

"But maybe, one day you'll tell me." At that I laugh

"I doubt it, there's only one person in the whole world besides me who knows the whole story and he's sworn to secrecy."

"Well maybe you'll let someone else know."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough."

"Whatever." I scoff, but sit down next to him, enjoying the night sky.

\- TIME SKIP-

I can't believe I ever wanted to be here. I mentally scoff as I pant my way through another lap. I've been with the 104th training squad for nearly two months and most of it has been exhausting. Physically, mentally, to the point that for the first time in five years I haven't had the recurring nightmare about Ryan. I shudder just thinking about it.

Of course I've had some fun, made some friends, so it's not all bad. In fact, the only reason I'm currently running these laps are as a result of some of the "fun" the other trainees and I were having.

It is an obvious no-brainer that Sasha and Connie have the biggest appetites. So it was someone's lovely idea to put the two in a head-to-head competition to see who could eat the most. Personally I had my money on Sasha, who as of right now was in the lead. Connie on the other hand, was starting to look a little green.

"Go Sasha!" screeched half the trainees while the other half, hung their heads. Whoever lost the bet (and the game) would be on dish duty for a week. Perhaps, all the shouting was what gave us away. The Commander barged into the mess hall, his eyes searching all of our faces which were frozen in shock. Even Connie and Sasha stopped moving, Sasha being in the middle of swallowing, and Connie looking like a chipmunk with his food filled cheeks.

"Would someone please explain to me, what exactly is going on here?" the Commander said, his voice low, and dangerous. Jean stepped forward, saluting the Commander he said

"Connie and Sasha were engaged in an eating competition sir, and we were watching." The Commander's eyes widened,

"An eating competition?" he asks, his voice rising slightly. My heart sank, this couldn't be good. "All of you outside, NOW! You're running laps until sundown! If anyone can't make it that long, then someone else will have to carry you! AM I UDNERSTOOD?" The entire regiment saluted

"YES SIR!" we called and off we had gone.

That was two hours ago. We had probably another hour of sunlight left, and I was not going to make it that long. In fact, I silently doubted that I would be able to finish this lap. My entire body seemed to scream at me to stop, and it didn't hurt that my vision was swimming in and out of focus.

"Robin? Are you alright?" at first I thought it was Marco, but it was actually Armin.

"Define okay."

"You're really not looking to good."

"Thanks. I chalk it up to a healthy lack of food, water and sleep."

"Ha-ha very funny. Do you want me to..." he trails off?

"Carry me?"

"Yes?"

"We're practically the same size. I doubt you'd be able to lift me up."

"You're smaller than I am."

"Besides how much longer are _you_ going to last?" Armin's face flushes, as he continues to walk beside me.

"I'll carry her." Says a voice behind me, and again to my rescue is the "gentle giant" Bertolt.

"I'm fine!" I protest as he scoops me up and places me over his shoulder.

"It's not a problem."

"It is for me!"

"Because of your pride?"

"Shut up! Just put me down!"

"Why so you can pass out later from exhaustion?"

"I'll be fine!"

"No you won't."

"You're a jerk!" I scream as I pound his back with my small fists. I can hear someone laughing at the two of us. I look up, to see Reiner a bit behind us, laughing at my position. I glare at me, and try to wiggle out of Bertolt's grasp.

"Do you want to fall?"

"No."

"Then stop wiggling."

"Just put me down!"

"You're going to get hurt. Besides, the Commander said- "

"Who are you now? Marco?"

"What? No."

"Then just put me down!" I screech, as I begin my assault against his again with renewed vigor. Someone else is laughing at us now, I look up again this time to see Marco and Jean laughing.

"YOU TWO ARE BETRAYERS! I SHUN YOU BOTH!" I yell enraged at how I must look. The poor little girl, the one who looks more like a child then an actual near adult.

"You look like a child fighting a bath." Jean laughs, I squirm in Bertolt's grasp again, but to no avail. I sigh, resigning myself to look like an idiot.

I really hate tall people.

 **Author's note!**

 **YAY! Chapter 2 is DONE!**

 **I know this chapter is kind of weird, but I just wanted to write something fun. I think everyone was a bit oc-ish V.v I'm sorry! But if you liked it please comment! It really means a lot to me!**

 **Lots of love for my cupcake vampires!**

 **-ScaryAry**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **WARNING! There is a slight hint of JeanxMarco and JeanxEren in this chapter! Please skip around this part if you don't feel comfortable reading it! (There isn't any "action" per say but there is some mention of these boys having feelings for each other) YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! -Scary**

 **P.s. This chapter takes place TWO MONTHS after the last one. (I'm time jumping a lot I know!)**

"I can't believe that you were there Erin! That's crazy." Says Connie, as the entire regiment has clustered around Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

"What was it like?" someone asks, my stomach clenches, I hate thinking about that day. I hate thinking about the wall, how it fell. What it brought. What it did to me. Eren it seems isn't a fan of relieving the experience either. He's struggling to put together words when Marco jumps in

"Guys, obviously he can't talk about it, so just leave him alone." He says, sounding defensive. Eren looks down, his ears turning pink as he gets up to walk out of the room. Sasha and Connie turn to me next, their eyes hungry for some form of tragedy.

"What about you Robin? Why do you have to join the Surrey Corps?" they question,

"I- "

"Leave her alone, god damn it!" Jean roars, his usually impassive face red and livid. "Sometimes people go through some shit that they don't want to relive for someone else's entertainment." He says, as he pulls me out of my seat. Both Sasha and Connie look down, obviously ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about it that way." Sasha says, her eyes meeting mine. However, for Jean this isn't enough,

"You obviously didn't otherwise you wouldn't have done it. These two have dealt with some dark shit, so a little respect would go a long fucking way." Jean says, gesturing to Eren who is trying to make his way out of the mess hall, and me. Eren looks at Jean with wide eyes, and a certain admiration, before he scurries out of the room followed by Mikasa. In fact, Marco is looking at Jean the same way.

"C'mon Robin." Jean says, not noticing either boy's strange looks as he helps me outside. When we're outside I feel as if I can breathe again.

"Thank you, for what you did back there."

"It's fine. I mean it's not fine, but I mean- "Jean rambles on, obviously coming down from his anger high.

"Thank you." Marco says, as he walks up to us. He's still looking at Jean in the strange way, that weird look of awe and admiration.

"It's no problem. I mean, the way you two talk about it, whatever happened it's bad." He says, I turn away, unable to meet either of their eyes. I shut my own, trying to push away the memory that is starting to wash over me. I fight it but there's no point, I sit down.

"You know five years ago? When that Titan appeared? It broke down the wall, and all members of the Surrey Corps were called to the front lines."

 **FLASHBACK SCENE!**

"Are you Robin Evans, the younger sister of Ryan Evans?" asks a man, he's short. Not much taller than me, but he's older.

"What's it to you?" I'd demanded. Even at a young age I'd been suspicious of others. The man looked at me, a slight admiration in his eye.

"I'm Captain Levi- "

"My brother's captain? Where's Ryan?" I demand, as I narrow my eyes at him. Levi kneels in front of me.

"Robin, I'm very sorry but- "I cut Levi off, I knew where this was going.

"He's dead?"

"I'm sorry, yes."

"Was he brave?"

"He nearly killed the biggest titan ever seen in all of history."

"Did it make a difference? His death, did it save people?"

"It made a world of a difference. He saved so many lives."

"Were you able to get his body?" At this, Levi seemed uncomfortable.

"He was flung over the wall; we weren't able to recover his body."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Do you normally tell kids this sort of thing?"

"Ryan asked me to deliver the news himself, if he ever died. In fact, he left a few things with me in case to pass on to you. And while I wasn't able to get his body back for you, I brought his jacket." He says, as he pulls the tan jacket with the wings of freedom on the back. This is what it takes to make me cry, and not just cry to fall to my knees sobbing, clutching the jacket that smells like my brother. My home. My family.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Jean sits in stunned silence, his eyes wide.

"You were just a kid? Jeez, that's rough. I mean wow. I heard about what happened with Eren a few times, Armin's mentioned it to me, I just. That's rough. I think that might be worse."

"Eren saw his mother get killed and eaten right in front of his eyes, I think finding out about my brother's death isn't so bad. Besides I had someone to stay with. Well at least for a while. Marco's family took me in for a few years, but it got to be too much, an extra mouth to constantly feed. They kicked me out when I was twelve. I wandered around a lot after that, waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Waiting until I was old enough to join the training corps. Then the Survey Corps, I'm going to serve under Captain Levi." Jean shakes his head.

"I have to admire your determination. I don't I'd be able to go through all of that and still risk my life after that."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry Robin, really. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Really it's fine. I just, sometimes I can pretend like it didn't happen. Move on for a while, but then it'll just hit me out of nowhere and it's hard." I trail off, leaning against Marco.

"Robin? Are you alright?" There's Bertolt, looking in on me. His pale face is looking at me with concern and his eyes are gentle. I can't help but flush as he takes in my red and puffy face.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I say standing up

"O-oh. Right, you're err- um, your welcome. I guess. Um, are you guys coming back inside?" he asks, he looks down at his shoes, but not before I notice his flushed cheeks. Jean and Marco are nudging each other with their elbows fighting back laughs. Those idiots.

"Uh no. I don't I'm going back into there tonight."

"I could walk to your barrack, if you wanted me to that is. I mean, if you want to walk alone, or with Jean and Marco that's fine. I mean you can take of yourself I know; I've seen you in hand-to-hand combat. I mean, like I've noticed you in hand-to-hand combat. It wasn't like I just stopped everything and watched you, that would be strange. I just happened to look over and see you take down Jean. It was pretty amazing actually. I'm sorry I'm rambling. I'll just let you get on with your night. So um, good night, Robin." Then he turns and nearly runs into the mess hall leaving me reeling from his rant.

 **Author's note!**

 **Hey y'all! A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **YAY ME! So what do you think? ^. ^ I'll go in a bit more about Ryan's death in future chapters but that was just a brief glimpse of it. I JUST HAD TO PUT LEVI IN THERE! I mean, he's just so perfect. *sighs dreamily* A new chapter shall be up shortly! Please comment and all that jazz!**

 **Also, check me out on Instagram scaryaryanna**

 **Lots of love for my cupcake vampires!**

 **-ScaryAry**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What was that about? He's so awkward." I say, as I turn to Marco and Jean, who are still giggling like five year olds.

"You're telling me you really didn't get it?"

"Of course she doesn't, Robin is a bit oblivious to people having feelings for her."

"What are you two on about?" I demand, Marco sighs.

"Robin, Bertolt likes you. Obviously." He says, gesturing to the mess hall

"That's why he was so nervous?" I ask

"Yeah." Jean says

"You're lying. I barely know him! He barely knows me! We rarely talk, he's just helped me out a few times. That's all." I say, my face heating up. Marco rolls his eyes.

"He really helps you out a lot doesn't he?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Robin, that guy is trying to silently win you over! You're oblivious!"

"No I'm not! You're wrong. We're barely even friends. Get your head out of the gutter Marco. I mean, remember that one time, when we were kids and you told me that the boy next door liked me and it turned out that he actually liked you and was just trying to get nice with me, so he could get with you." I point out, Marco flushes a deep shade of red as Jean gives him appraising look.

"T-that's not what matters. Besides Jean sees it too, don't you?" Marco questions, looking at Jean.

"Well I mean, Robin has a point, they never really talk. Bertolt's a nice guy, he could just genuinely be very helpful. On the other hand, he could just want to get into your pants." He says, as he gets up stretching out.

"You two are idiots!" I say, stomping away.

"G'night Robin!"

"Whatever!"

\- TIME SKIP -

Of course now that Marco and Jean have decided that Bert has feelings for me, I can't help but notice that he acts different around me. Or at least that he's always around me. When we're training, he's always in the same group, when we eat we're always sitting across from each other. When I go to bed, he walks that way too, even though I know for a fact his barrack is in the opposite direction.

It doesn't have to mean anything though. He's always watching Annie too. If he's not watching me (I've learned to feel his eyes on me) he's watching her. What's truly strange is the acidic feeling I get in my stomach when I see him watching her. Almost like, jealousy. Which can't be true. I mean I don't have feelings for Bertolt. I mean he's pretty handsome, and kind. He's also very shy, but personally I find it adorable. I don't think anything of him, besides the fact that I always seem to be thinking about him. His quiet laugh, and the way his eyes will dance when I happen to make him laugh. I definitely don't think about his soft smile, and the way I feel when he smiles at me. Or when I cause him to smile. I mean, I'm sure that all completely normal. Nothing strange about it at all. I just probably shouldn't mention it to Jean or Marco.

I sigh, and shift my weight from foot to foot. Now of course isn't exactly the time to be worrying about this sort of thing. The Commander has gather us all together, and has told we have a new exercise. Everyone seems a bit nervous, expect for of course Annie and Mikasa. Those two never seem to show any sort of emotion. I don't think I've seen either of them smile ever. The Commander is walking past me now, glowering at everyone as he passes us. We all salute him as he passes,

"At ease! Today, you are going on a new expedition. As you know this is not the first exercise you've been sent on. This to test your strength, however it's also to test your teamwork skills. Let's see how well you work in pairs, which are assigned by me." Everyone shifts, the commander is the worst at picking groups and partners. He always pairs the worst people together, though I suppose he always intends to do that. To show us how we need to overcome the petty shit we fight about.

"You two will be working with each other. If one of you fails, the other will too. Is this understood?"

The entire squad salutes again and calls

"Yes Sir!" as one.

In the end, however some people don't look like they'll survive the end of this exercise, simply given who their partners are.

Eren and Jean are with each (which terrifies me slightly)

Sasha is with Annie, Connie with Mikasa, Ymir is paired with Armin, Marco and Reiner are paired together and that leaves at the end, Bert, Krista and I.

"Lenz! You will be sitting this mission out. Evan, Hoover you two will be paired together. I expect you all to report back in ten minutes! Now, pack up! You'll be heading out tonight." We head out, each person running back to their barracks.

Most of the girls are a bit upset about their partners.

"I wish I'd been paired up with Connie. He usually sneaks a lot of food with him." Sasha whines, as she packs up her clothes.

"Why do I get to sit this one out? Isn't there enough people for me to pair up with?" Krista says as she watches us.

"I've got to be with Mr. Book-Nerd, it's going to be a boring exercise." Ymir grumbles as Mikasa gives her a pointed glare.

"Armin's pretty nice." I say simply, not sure how to feel about being paired with Bert. Ymir looks at me strangely, and Mikasa gives me a slight nod in thanks.

"Think Marco's gonna make it through this one Robin?" Ymir teases, her eyes flashing with laughter. I shrug.

"He's probably the safest out of all of us, same for Connie. Mikasa and Reiner are the strongest. Besides Marco knows how to think on his feet."

"What's the deal with you two? Huh? Are you guys dating? Friends with benefits? I know you two aren't related, you look nothing alike, and you both have different last names. Marco even goes to visit his parents sometimes, but you never go with. Why is that?" Ymir questions, leaning in close.

"Marco and I grew up together." I say simply, not bothering to explain the relationship any further. In all honesty, Marco is my best friend. Of course there was a time, a very short period of time, right around the time that Ryan died when I was in love with Marco. Of course he never knew, and it never mattered. Ymir frowns, not happy with the answer but doesn't push me any further.

-TIME SKIP-

I can't help but shiver as we trudge forward.

"Cold?" asks Bert, his breath visible in the cold air.

"Yeah a little."

"We're almost there."

"I know."

"Oh, yeah right. Of course."

"So."

"So?"

"Do you like Annie?" the words are out of my mouth before I even realize what I'm saying. I silently curse Marco and Jean. Fucking assholes. Putting stupid ideas in my head. Bertolt has stopped, and stares at me for a minute.

"Well. I do. I think. I mean, it's hard to describe. We've never really spoken, but she reminds me a lot of someone I used to know. From my hometown, and I really cared about that person. Maybe that's why. But honestly there's someone else, someone I really care about, that I uh. I have feelings for, I guess."

"Who is it?" I demand, then realize what I'm saying again. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"Well, I'd um. Rather not. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I mean, we don't know each other very well."

"I think that the whole point of this exercise was to get to know each other better."

"I guess that'd make sense."

"Yeah, that'd explain the pairs then."

"It would. So what's with you and Marco?" Bert asks, his voice cool and causal for the first time we've ever spoken.

"Uh, we're just close. What about you and Reiner?"

"We grew up in the same hometown."

"Really? Where?"

"One of the mountain villages in Wall Maria."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What about you?"

"I'm from the same district as Marco, we grew up together."

"Oh. What about your family? What are they like? Any siblings?" In an instant, my heart drops.

"I never met my parents really. My older brother raised me."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is he the reason that you have to join the Scout Regiment?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay. I mean, everyone is going to ask me about it eventually. I set myself up when I freaked out. I realize that."

"You know you're really strong." My face flushes,

"Thanks. You know, I've seen you in hand-to-hand, you're really good."

"R-really? T-thanks."

"Of course." I say, my face feels hot enough that you could cook a meal on it. We walk in silence for a while, slowly trudging through the snow to the point we need to reach for the second part of the exercise.

After a while, I've begun shivering uncontrollably.

"Are you okay Robin?" Bert asks, as he eyes me cautiously. I debate lying, then decide that it's just better if I tell him how I really am doing.

"N-n-no. I-I-I'm r-r-re-really c-c-cold." I say, stuttering over my words and I continue to shiver. He stops, looking at me, frowning.

"C'mon here." He says, as he gestures to himself.

"W-why?" I ask, as I walk up to him. He scoops me up in his arms, cradling me to his chest, covering me with the blanket I had packed.

"Hopefully this will help, but you have to promise not to fall asleep on me. Okay?"

"O-okay." I say, still shivering from the cold air, which feels like it's bitten into my bones.

"Seriously Robin, talk to me. Tell me about growing up with Marco. What was he like as a kid?' I smile faintly, remembering how crazy we both used to be.

"Marco was an idiot. He got into a lot of fights."

"Really? He now he's the one stopping them."

"I know. He could never finish the fights either. Lucky for him, Ryan taught me how to defend myself. I've been taking care of Marco for as long as I can remember. All of the boys in our old village used to make fun of him. They said I was his little guard dog. Marco used to get so embarrassed. Of course, sometimes, Marco would have to help me with things."

"With what kind of things?"

"Anything that had to do with height. I haven't grown an inch since I was like eight years old. Marco on the other hand, has just constantly getting taller and taller. It's kind of maddening." Bert laughs.

"I know; Reiner has always been on me for being so tall. He says it's funny. I could be really intimidating at my height but instead, he says I might as well be a mouse."

"There's nothing wrong with being quiet."

"That's what I've always said."

"I know. Jean says he has to be loud enough for me and Marco."

"I guess I could see that."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." I say, laughing hollowly.

"I-uh, I didn't mean to offend you. Be-besides your l-like the best person in our squad." Bert says, avoiding my eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean; you always help me out. You're always complimenting me. I'm sure there are nicer people in the squad. So why are you nice to _me?_ We usually don't talk much, or do much of anything together. So why _me?_ " I ask, as I desperately look at his face, willing him to look down at me.

"B-b-because, I think you deserve to be noticed. You are so quiet about everything. You never ask anyone for help, maybe because you think you don't need. You're so strong, and it amazes me. No one ever seems to notice you, maybe because of your height. I see you though." He says, his voice getting lower and lower as he continues. He carries me in silence for a while, my body still slightly cold.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't m-mean to m-m-make you un-c-comfortable." He says, I can tell, how bright his face is even in the pale moonlight.

"It's fine. It's just. No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

"R-really? I think you're a-amazing." Now it as my turn for my face to turn red,

"T-t-thanks."

"Your welcome."

"You know; I should be fine to walk now."

"Oh! Right! Of course!" he says, putting me down lightly.

"So, not much farther right?"

"Right."

"Well let's hurry up, maybe we'll beat Marco and Reiner back!" I say, as I run forward.

My enthusiasm is short lived. In fact, a few minutes later, Bert and I are both starting to freak out. Because, with our great luck, we're caught in a snow storm, and to make matters worse we're lost.

"Uh, let's not panic. We should just try to um, find shelter?"

"But where? I can't see a thing in this, and our torch is long gone." I say, as I squint into the snowy darkness around us.

"Let's just go straight, maybe we'll come across a cave or something. We're close to the outer wall, there should be something around here." Bert says, as he leads me forward.

"Okay then." And we're off.

-TIME SKIP-

"Nothing yet?" I ask, as I look up at Bert.

"Uh, no. Nothing yet. Don't worry we'll find something. I promise." He says, as he looks down at me guiltily.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. We both got lost, okay?"

"I-I have better experience though; I should have realized what was happening. I should have seen the storm coming."

"Because you can predict weather fluctuations?"

"Um. Well no. I mean the other boys say my sleeping positions do but, I don't particularly believe it."

"So how were you supposed to be able to tell that there was a storm coming?"

"I guess I couldn't have."

"Exactly! Now, help us get out of this storm. I'm sure it could be worse; we could be attacked by wolves or something."

"I hope not." Bert says, shakily, as we continue forward.

"Oh come on Bret it'll be- "I stop as a low growl interrupts my voice. My body still in fear, I was just joking about the wolf's god damn it. Bert slows his breathing, and grabs my arm.

"Be very still, and quiet. Any sudden movements could provoke them." My entire body is shaking as I feel the wolves brush up against me.

"O-okay." I say, stumbling over my words.

"Don't be afraid. That'll scare them." He says, his voice for once oddly calm.

"B-but Bert, I'm scared." I whimper as one of the wolves circling us growls.

"I know Robin, just stay calm. I'll get you out of this." I don't respond but merely whimper. "Shah." Bert hisses, as the wolf growls louder. My entire body is quaking in fear, "I'm going to lure them away, and when I do you run for the nearest tree and climb up as far as you can, okay?"

"Bert! You'll get hurt, what if they attack you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now do you understand?"

"I do."  
"Okay, on three."

"One."

"Two

"Three!" With that, we both run in opposite directions, one of the wolves nips at me, but I'm running faster than I ever have before. I clamber up the tree quickly, surprised with how well I've climbed up. Meanwhile, I can hear the wolves growling and whimpering. Then I hear Bert yell out, but I can't see him.

"Bert?" I call out, terrified that he won't respond. It turns out though, that the wolf at the base of the tree is all too happy to respond. It leaps up onto its hind legs, growling and snapping at my dangling feet. I attempt to pull them up, hoping that the wolf can't jump up high enough to cause me any actual damage. That is of course until the branch I'm sitting on creaks.

Oh god. It's going to break. The branch is going to break, and I'm going to fall. This wolf is going to eat me. I am going to die here. In the woods. Bert is hurt. I can barely move I'm shaking so much. Then, just as the branch creaks again, the wolf is gone, replaced by Bert. Who is grinning up at me.

"They're gone. The wolves, I drew them away." I breath heavily, my body still shaking. That is of course until the branch holding me collapses onto Bert, knocking him unconscious.

 **Author's note!**

 **HI! This is a long one! It's crazy! Anyways, tell me what you think!**

 **I know that technically (at least in the manga) Krista is paired up with Ymir and Dez, but I really didn't want to write him into the story, so we're going with this chain of events.**

 **Please vote, and comment!**

 **Lots of love for my cupcake vampires,**

 **ScaryAry**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bert?" I screech, as I clamber off of him, and begin pulling the branch of him. He doesn't respond.

"BERT!" I yell, as I panic, shaking him violently.

"Bert, please you gotta wake up."

Nothing.

"Bertolt Hoover if you don't wake up right now I'm going to do something stupid." I threaten.

Silence. I lean down, my face so close to his I can see his pores.

"Bert? Please. Wake up." I say, as I begin to cry. I press a kiss onto his lips, hoping that he'll wake up from the shock. Nothing.

"Fuck!" I yell, as I shake him again. Nothing. I'll have to drag him. That's the only thing I can do. I can't leave him here. Reiner would kill me. I can't. Besides, Bert would help me. I grab his arm, pulling as I begin to walk forward. This exercise is just fucking fantastic.

-TIME SKIP- (about an hour)

I've started losing feeling in my hands. I lost feeling in my legs some time ago, but I still move forward, pulling Bert along with me. Who still hasn't' woken up. I guess most people would be out for a while if you fell on top of them, with a tree branch.

"So Bert, I'm going to tell you something crazy. I think we might die here. I can' find shelter. I'm so cold, and you're not waking up. I'm scared. Terrified. I had so many plans. I didn't want to die in training. God, that's fucking horrible. I'm sorry. It's my fault, I should have warned you about the branch. Or picked a different tree. I'm sure there was something I could have done. But now you're going to die, and I can't do anything to save you. I'm sorry. You deserve better than this. I mean, if you had gotten partnered up with someone smart, like Annie or Mikasa. You'd be fine then. I bet you'd be better off with Sasha." I fall silent for a while, as I continue trudging forward. I continue pulling Bert along, hoping beyond hope that I will find some where we can rest.

"You know; I think I may like you. Isn't it funny that it takes a situation like this for me to realize it? Marco and Jean say you like me, but I don't know. I mean, I'm not really anything special. You though, you're so smart and strong. Your kind. Everyone likes you. Most people think I'm just a child you snuck in. No one really respects me. No one ever notices me. Expect you. You see me. You said so yourself. I guess it doesn't really matter now though, huh? Because we're both going to- "I stop, as I squint at what is ahead of me. I can't believe it. There, is a house. Old and abandoned. Run down, but still somewhere to sleep. Somewhere out of the cold.

"I found it! I found something! I did it!" I whoop excitedly, as I look down at the still-unconscious Bert. "Maybe there still is hope for us." I go back to dragging Bertolt to the house, however once I reach it, I realize that there is a slight problem.

The house has stairs leading into the front door. Stairs that would make is very difficult to pull Bertolt up them. I looked down at the boy, frowning. The best option would be to get him to walk up the steps himself, but I figured that was unlikely. I had to see if I could get him to lean on me at the very least, hopefully enough so that I would be able to get us both up the stairs.

That however proved difficult. Very difficult. Perhaps, it was the two-and-a-half-foot height difference but it defiantly would have been easier if Bertolt was just a tad smaller. In the end, I pulled of my coat to wrap around his head, and hoped that he didn't hit anything to hard, as I pulled him up the stairs, wincing as his head made contact with each stair. I was able to get the door open easily, and pulled him inside.

Now, to see if I could start a fire. Thankfully, the house did indeed have a fireplace, and even better fire wood inside. I dug through my pack searching for the matches that the Instructor had handed out. I started the fire quickly enough, providing both heat and warmth to the both of us. I turned to Bertolt, and frowned. His leg and arm looked strange, maybe it was from the wolves, he had cried out in pain.

His head felt fine, and surprisingly enough he wasn't cold either. In fact, he was quite warm, nearly as warm as the fire that was now roaring behind me. I hope he doesn't have a fever, I thought as I peeled of his coat trying to get a better look at his arm.

After peeling of the coat, I noticed that he had indeed been bitten on the arm. It was covered with dried blood, but it wasn't still bleeding and it didn't look to be very deep. I turned my attention to his leg. Now this, oddly enough was even warmer than his head, or the rest of his body. I couldn't tell for sure, but his leg almost looked like it was steaming. I pegged it as a hallucination of my exhaustion and lingering fear from the wolf attack. His leg however, wasn't looking too good. It was really red and raw, still oozing blood. Unlike his arm, the wound was fairly deep. I looked at Bert, who was still out cold.

That idiot, he got these wounds trying to save me. I turned back my pack hoping I had something to clean the wound with. I didn't, while I had a few bandages, there wasn't anything very useful for cleaning out wolf bites in my first aid kit. I got up, searching the cupboards of the house. Luckily, however had last lived here was quite the drinker as there was a wide variety of alcohol that I could use. I grabbed a bottle at random and went to work.

Despite being out of it, when I poured the alcohol on Bert's leg, he still cried out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried, as he writhed on the floor. He didn't hear me, but he seemed to calm down a bit when I spoke.

"I'm almost done. The worst of it is over." I said, as I poured more onto his wound, he groaned, but it wasn't as bad as before. "There, I'm done. Now I just have to put the bandage on it." I said, as I wiped away the blood. Eventually, I had his wounds dressed, and he was sleeping soundly.

"You are so lucky. I don't think I'd be able to sleep for a million years after tonight. I will never look at snow, wolves and alcohol the same." I said, to the sleeping boy beside me. "Why are you so warm?" I questioned, as I felt his forehead again. "You better not be getting sick on me, I swear to god Hoover- "I was cut off by Bert grabbing my wrist, and pulling me to his chest. His arm, wrapped around my waist, he smiled and murmured something in his sleep. I lay there, head on his chest frozen in shock. I should probably move. No, I should move. However, despite the appearance of being chiseled, Bert's chest was quite warm, and soft. My eyes were already beginning to droop. Maybe I'll just lay here for a little bit. It won't hurt to lay here for a minute or two. I think, but in the end, I fall asleep head on Bert's chest.

POINT OF VIEW CHANGE!

Marco's Point of View.

"Bott! Braun! Where are Cadets Evans and Hoover?" Instructor Shadis demands the next morning. I look at Reiner, who is expressionless.

"What do you mean sir?" I ask, terrified at how the man will react to my question.

"I mean, that the two people you two are always with, Cadet Robin Evans, you know short little blonde, bad temper? And the tall one, who doesn't have a solid backbone, are both missing. Neither reported in last night, and no other Cadets have seen them. Now, did they sneak away? Some sort of plan so Beanstalk could put the moves on Princess?" he asks, leaning in dangerously close to both Reiner and I.

"None that I am aware of, sir." I say, Robin's not back yet? Did something happen? Is she okay?

"And you, Blondie? Any plans to help your friend get laid?" he demands, sneering in Reiner's face.

"No sir. I offered but he denied my help." Says Reiner, as he looks into the instructor's eyes. The man snarls at us both, but turns away.

"Sir, if I may, could I start a search party for the two?" I ask

"We'll wait for today, there's a snow storm outside. No point in losing more men. Those two are smart, they'll find shelter. They probably got lost in the storm." And with that, the man walks away. His words, I assume meant to reassure me, do nothing of the sort. I turn to Reiner,

"Don't worry about Robin. Bertolt's strong, and he's smart. He knows how to survive a snow storm like this. This isn't even the first one he's been stuck in. He'll make sure Robin is safe." He says, patting me on the shoulder.

MEANWHILE

Robin's point of view.

My body feels as if it's been through the ringer. My entire body is sore; I must have trained to hard yesterday. I groan and roll over, only to find myself face-planting into someone's chest. A male's someone's chest. Then events of the night before come rushing back. The storm. Getting lost. The wolves. The branch. Dragging Bertolt through the snow. I sit up quickly, and look down at him. He's awake, groggy but awake and alive.

"Good morning." He says, smiling sleepily at me. I'm so relieved that he's alive, I could cry.

"You're alive!' I say, as I jump up, dancing a bit with relief.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for being so- "he winces in pain as he sits up, holding his head. "My head, I feel like someone hit me with a bag of rocks." I laugh nervously, sitting back down. I blush and tug on my ear.

"Well, um about that. You see, you're a big guy. I'm not such a big girl, and there were steps to get into the house. I couldn't carry you, so I had to drag you along. I'm sorry." I say, he smiles.

"It could have been worse."

"Really, please share."

"You could have left me when I passed out. Most people would have. But you stayed, and helped me. So thank you. Did those wolves get you?" My face burns brighter, as I take in his praise.

"Uh. Thanks. But no, I didn't. They got you though. Really bad. I mean did you know how bad your leg was?"

"My leg?"

"Yeah! It was really bad, I should probably clean it again." I say, as I move to remove his bandages.

"Uh. I think I'll do it myself."

"I did it last night."

"I know. I appreciate that, but I can do it."

"Oh. Right, sure. Do you want me to go then?"

"Uh, I mean. Sure. That's fine." He says, as he avoids looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, I'll go check outside, besides I think we'll need more fire wood."

"I can go get it!"

"You won't be able to walk for a few days at least. I got it." I say as grab my jacket and head outside.

I'm actually grateful to be away from Bertolt. I mean, last night was emotionally exhausting. I thought we were both going to freeze to death. I confess my feelings to Bert (which I hadn't even come to terms with, until I was spewing them up at his unconscious body). I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen. I needed some time to collect my thoughts.

It was still snowing, but not quite as bad as it had been the night before. Still, it wouldn't be safe to move around right now. Especially with Bertolt being injured. I wondered briefly why he refused to let me take care of his wound. Did he not want me to see him in pain? Was he worried I would make fun of him for crying out? Honestly, I'd started crying myself, last night when I had cleaned his wounds. He was in so much pain, who wouldn't have felt at least some compassion? I sigh as I walk further away from the small cabin. I guess it would be hard to find more firewood in this weather. It'll all be wet, unlikely for us to even be able to use it. I should head back, and we'll just have to make do with what is still there. I'm still not quite ready to face Bertolt quite yet. I walk a little further, and sit down on an upturned log.

I could tell Bert how I feel. At least how I think I feel. I mean all of those things I said last night could just be because of the situation. It could have just been a weird reaction to thinking I was going to die. Even as I think that though, I know it's not true. I have feelings for Bertolt, there's no point in denying it. Still there's no point in telling him. I mean, I plan on joining the Survey Corps, with his score, he could go into the interior. Live a nice quiet life. Even if he had feelings for me, there's no way it could last. If I were to join up with the corps, I'd constantly be in danger of dying. Each day it would be a miracle to come back home to him. That's of course dependent on if he even likes me, and wants to stay with me that long. Even if we both joined the corps, it'd be bad. We wouldn't be able to focus. There's no good scenario where I confess, he feels the same and we ride off into the sunset. Not without giving something else up. It simply won't work. Besides, he probably doesn't even feel the same. I mean, Marco and Jean are probably wrong. It's for the best to forget this whole thing, and move on. Bertolt and I are only ever going to be just friends. I should accept that right now.

I do. At least I think I do, I still feel disappointed. Like I'm missing out. I think back to this morning, and how I awoke in his arms. Cradled, and safe from the world. My eyes burn with tears. No. I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm Robin Evans, and I'm strong and brave. I'm not going to cry over a boy. Not matter how great he is. I wipe my eyes and stand up, heading back into the cabin.

"Robin," he calls, as I walk in, his eyes lighting up as he sees me. I can feel my heart twist. _Just friends, just friends, just friends._ I chant in my head as I avoid his gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Fine! It's still a little cold out there. We won't be able to head back today. I'd say another day or two, how's your leg?"

"Oh. I guess you're right. It's fine. Are you sure you're alright? You look like you've been crying." He asks, as he limps over to me.

"I'm fine! Really. I'm fine." I say louder and harsher than I meant too, as I turn away from him. My eyes are burning again. _God Damn it! Get it together Robin. You already went over this. If you do this, you'll just get hurt. You know that. You don't need to be hurt again._ "I- uh. I'm going to, make something for us to eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Bertolt's eyes narrow at my sudden change of topic and my tone, but merely nods.

"Yeah sure. Do you want any help?"

"No. I've got it; I mean you should rest. We can't leave until you can walk again."

"I can walk now.'

"Well it's still a mess outside. It's not safe for us to move."

"It's going to get colder in here. Were you able to find any firewood?"

"No, everything is covered in snow, and everything else would most likely be wet. Nothing we could use. No point wasting energy when we don't have too. Plus, I can't carry very much. You're pretty heavy, and I dragged you around for hours' yesterday." At this, his cheeks turn red.

"S-sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm grateful for you saving me from the wolves. I'd never been more scared in my life. It was terrifying. I thought I was going to die. When I was in that tree, right before you came," I shudder just thinking about it "after a while of dragging you around, I thought we were going to die. I could barely see past my own nose. I was so cold and you weren't responding. I thought you were dying, and I thought that- "

Bertolt cuts me off, taking me into his arms as my shoulder shake.

"It's okay. We're both here and fine."

"Your f-fine?"

"I'm alive. Isn't that more important?"

"More important than what?"

"Being frozen to death outside? Eaten by wild wolves?'

"Aren't all wolves wild?"

"No, in the mountains we used them to help shepherd the sheep."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know I helped raise a wolf cub?"

"What was its name?"

"His name was Rocky. I was eight." I laughed, as he lets me go.

"I never had a pet growing up, unless you count Marco as a pet." At this he laughs

"If that were true, then Reiner would be my owner." He says

"Really? I feel like Reiner and you are equals in your friendship. You both are pretty equally matched. You're just a little quieter, that's all." His cheeks are red again.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, now I don't about you, but I'm starving!" I say, as I rummage through our packs, trying to find something we can eat.

-TIME SKIP-

POINT OF VIEW CHANGE!

ALSO SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA (I'll put a warning right before I write the spoiler and immediately after, that way no one gets unintentionally spoiled)

Reiner's Point of View

God damn it Bertolt, what the hell is going on? It's been nearly a two days since him and Robin have been seen. Where are they? Are they alright? As much as I'd like to put on a brave face, for both Marco, Jean and the rest of the squad's liking with these odds it's not looking to good.

It's unlikely for Bert to get lost in the first place. He's the best at navigation, and even then he couldn't be so lost that they'd be gone for so long. Unless someone got hurt, the storm is letting up, they should be able to travel in these weather conditions. Of course if someone got hurt it'd most likely be Robin, as much as I like that girl, she's reckless and clumsy. Or Bert got hurt trying to protect her (SPOILER WARNING SPOILER WARNING) Of course, I don't understand why he'd risk himself for her, she's nothing but a delicate human. One of the many people who would die when we complete our mission. I guess it's always possible that Bertolt was hurt, and given his Titan-shifting abilities was able to heal right away, but Robin saw him get hurt. (SPOILER OVER SPOILER OVER)

Either way, I just hope that those two are back soon. The whole squad is thrown off without them. It's strange, I hadn't noticed how big a part both Bert and Robin had in the social balance.

Marco is walking around, pouting like a puppy. Jean, is being a bit of an ass, yelling at anyone who dares to get too close or irritate him. Instructor Shadis on the other hand, keeps saying that the two are delaying, using the storm as a cover for a weekend of fucking each other. As much as Bertolt may like Robin, there's no way that he'd jump her so quickly. He's a hopeless romantic, and I doubted Robin would go after barely knowing each other. They just better come back soon. At least Shadis is letting us go out to look for them tomorrow, but that's still another day. Hours before we can get to them, it's possible they won't be back until the day after tomorrow. _You better come back in one piece buddy._

 **Author's note:**

 ***screams* CHAPTER 5 OMG! I'm really proud of myself, these chapters are really long, they also seem to be the best writing I've got published right now! Which makes me very happy! Sorry about the spoiler! But I highly recommend reading the manga, because while the anime doesn't deviate too much from the manga it does a little. There are also more of the manga then there is anime right (as we are still waiting for season 2) and there are currently 18 (and soon to be 19 in August) volumes of the manga! So I highly recommend reading it! Please vote, and comment! It really means a lot!**

 **Love for all my cupcake vampires!**

 **-ScaryAry**


	6. Chapter 6

POINT OF VIEW CHANGE!

Bertolt's Point of View

 _I could get used to this,_ I think as I look at the small blonde girl sleepily-sprawled across my chest. She looks childish, like this. Her emerald eyes closed, her face looks younger in sleep. I shouldn't enjoy this, enjoy how close she is. How this is the only chance I'll have to hold her. I wrap my arm lightly around her waist, smiling as she nuzzles into my chest, her legs tightening around one of my own. She looks so beautiful, not that she isn't normally beautiful. She is. Beautiful. Always. It's infuriating, the effect she has on me. I mean, I'm a shy guy. I get that, but Robin makes me forget my own name. Unless she says it, or when she jokingly calls me Beanstalk. She's the only one I like calling me, that because when she says it her eyes light up. I sigh, smiling down at her. If they never found us, I think I could be okay with that.

-TIME SKIP (only a few hours) -

Eventually, much to my dislike Robin wakes up. Of course watching her wake up is almost as wonderful as watching her sleep. She lifts up her head, her long blonde hair tangling itself together. She opens her eyes slightly, to peer down at me.

"Is it morning?" she asks, her voice still laced with sleep.

"Yeah." I say, as I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Oh. Sorry. You probably want to get up, and here I am sleeping on you. Sorry." She says, sitting up her cheeks a fierce red. I sit up too

"It's fine really. I don't mind using this time to relax. It's not like I'm exactly looking forward to getting back. Can you imagine the Instructor when we get back? My legs hurt just thinking about all of those laps." I say, as I scratch the back of my neck. She groans, flopping onto the pile of blankets we've been using.

"I don't even want to think about that. Marco is going to be livid. He's going to smother-mother me so hard." She says, she rolls over, so she's laying on her back.

"Smother-mother?"

"Whenever I make Marco mad, he smothers me with concern. It's to make me feel bad for making him mad. He'll completely overwhelm me, and it drives me bonkers. He also does it whenever I'm sick, or whenever I've gotten hurt. When I broke my arm when we were kids, he did _everything_ for me. It made me wish that I could just hit him upside the head." I can't help it, I laugh. Even as I attempt to ignore the burning feeling in my stomach. I hate seeing her face light up like that over someone else. Of course, this could just be me being overly jealous. I mean, she's never said her and Marco were together. I mean, romantically involved. I could ask her-

"Did you hear that?" she asks, as she leaps to her feet. I look at her, in awe of how beautiful she is.

"H-hear what?" she looks at me funny, her cheeks turning pink.

"That noise, like someone was yelling. I think someone's here. Maybe it's a search party!" she says. She looks down at herself, "I have to go change, make sure they have an extra horse for you. Tell them you'll need to hurry to the infirmary." She says, as she rushes around the room, as she snatches up her uniform. I pale instantly

"D-don't do that." I say, as I stand up. She looks up at me alarmed.

"Bert! Be careful! You don't want to open up your leg again! Besides," she says as she supports my weight "I think your leg is infected. It's probably why you are so warm. You feel like you have a fever."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You're hotter than fire. It's crazy. That's why I've been sleeping so close to you." She says, her cheeks turning red again. Because I'm warm?

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyways, you just sit down. Or um, you could start getting things packed. I'm going to change." She says, as she brings me over to the one remaining chair in the house.

"Of-of course." I watch her walk away, feeling deflated.

I should have known. The only reason she's been snuggling up to me this whole time was because of how warm I was. (MANGA SPOILER MANGA SPOILER MANGA SPOILER) If only she knew that the reason I was so warm was because of the fact that I am the Colossal Titan. (SPOILER OVER SPOILER OVER SPOILER OVER) Besides, a girl like Robin is probably with someone. It's common knowledge that she's always with Jean or Marco. She even seems really close to the two of them. I think Armin likes her too. Even Reiner admitted to liking to watch her walk past him. **"What?" he had said "She has a nice ass."**

I was stupid for thinking that it was actually because of me. She probably knew how I felt and was just pretending to oblivious, to spare my feelings. I look at the items strewn across the floor, I sigh, I should help, given that she still thinks I'm wounded.

ROBIN'S POINT OF VIEW

I throw on my uniform, grateful for the chance to get away from Bertolt, even if it was just a moment. I sigh, leaning against the door to the back bedroom. _Just friends, just friends, just friends._ Because just friends fall asleep on each other. People who are just friends, dream about their friend in a non-friendly way. People who are just friends don't feel as if they're going to explode from happiness every time their friend looks in their direction.

"Robin? You coming?" calls Bertolt, I frown but open the door.

"Yeah. I better head out. You make sure everything is fine here." I instruct as I walk past him

"Actually," he says as he clambers to his feet, wincing slightly "I don't think you should go out there."

"Why not?"

"What if it's not a search party? What if it's actually looters? They'd attack us without any hesitation." He cautions.

"I-I guess I didn't think of that."

"It's fine. It'd be better to just observe whoever it is for right now. See who they are before we go running around telling them where we are." He says, his words though not intended to hurt, did.

"Right. Sorry." I choke out, as tears burn in my eyes. God I'm so stupid. How much more danger am I going to put myself and Bertolt in before I get us killed? Bert's eyes widen

"Robin, I- "

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it that way. I just, I mean I have failed. You I mean, as a partner. In the exercise. I mean, we got lost, stranded in a storm and attacked by wolves. Just now I could have possibly gotten us killed by looters. How much more can I screw up before one of us gets killed?"

"Robin. I, come here." He says, pulling me into his chest. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," I hiccup "I almost got you killed. That's not okay."

"Did you purposely get us lost? Did you make that storm appear? Did you lure those wolves out, then force them to circle us? Leaving us no option but to do what we did? Is any of that really your fault?" he asks, as he rubs circles into my back.

"N-no."

"See, we just got a case of bad luck. That's all. It could have happened to anyone. We just happened to catch all the old maids." He says

"Catch all the old maids?" I inquire pulling my face from his chest to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Like the card game, you know old maid. Where you try to get one card- "

"I know how to play old maid. You realize though, that it was a terrible analogy right?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was."

"Not it wasn't."

"It really was- "

"You hear that?" he interrupts, as we both freeze. There was horses outside. Only the military had access to horses.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I say as I pull away.

"Wait Robin," he calls, catching my wrist

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone, about me getting hurt by the wolves. Okay?"

"You're going to tell them right?"

"Of course. I just- "

"Don't want me to embarrass you." I finish, his face turns red.

"N-no. It's just. I just um. I'll tell everyone." He says, give me a pleading look. I bit my lip,

"Fine." I say, as I turn to the door, and throw it open.

I'm immediately engulfed in two pairs of big arms.

"Robin!" Marco cries,

"We were worried." Jean says, as they both squeeze me.

"I um, appreciate the concern, but you're both crushing my lungs right now, making it a little hard to breath."

"Oh right! Sorry!" They say in unison letting me go. In the midst of our reunion, Reiner had pushed past us, clasping Bert of the arm. The two friends had leaned into each other, conversing quietly.

"Robin! So you're alright. Everyone was really worried!" says Armin, as he enters the cabin.

"I'm fine. Bert's the one who got hurt." I say, touched by everyone's concern.

"Yeah, and with the storm we figured it wasn't safe to try and head back until now." He finishes, as he walks up behind me.

"Well I'm glad you're both okay." Say Reiner, winking at me. I feel my face flush, even though I know that nothing happened between Bert and I.

"We better head back, we'll be back in time for lunch." Calls Sasha from outside. When I pass her and Connie by, the boy both grin and wink at me.

"We didn't bring extra horses, because the Instructor didn't want too many out. But Sasha and Connie can ride together, and you can ride with me." Says Jean as he picks me up by my hips, placing me onto the horse's saddle.

"Thanks." I say, I offer Jean my hand as he pulls himself onto the horse.

"Of course. Besides, it's like riding with my little sister, you're so fucking small." **{I KNOW JEAN DOESN'T HAVE A SISTER I JUST WANTED TO ADD THAT}** The rest of the group laughed

"He does have a point; I think my little sister is taller than you." Connie calls out, as he leads his and Sasha's horse forward.

"Oh shut up, both of you. At least with Bertolt, I didn't have to worry about anyone being an ass." I grouch, as I hit Jean lightly on the arm. Connie and Jean laugh, and Sasha says something under her breath as the two move past me. It sounded vaguely like "That's because you two were too busy sucking each other's faces off." Bert on the other hand, coughs and blushes down at his horse.

-TIME SKIP- (Okay sorry I'm lazy we're time skipping a week)

"Robin! Robin! Wake up!" screams an overly excited Sasha in my ear. I leap forward, hitting my head on the ceiling above mine.

"Are you alright?" asks Krista, as I groan and flop backwards onto my bed.

"I'm fine. What's the deal?" I ask, glaring at Sasha.

"Bertolt needs your help!" she says, jumping up and down, looking pointedly at both Ymir and Krista.

"He needs my help? Over the help of anyone else in the squad?"

"Yeah! You need to head over to the mess hall! Right away!" said Krista, as she and Sasha giggled.

"Just like he needed my help last night? And the night before?" I question, raising an eyebrow as the two scowl. Ymir grins and throws an arm around Krista.

"Aw c'mon Robin, Krista here worked real hard to make sure Reiner would get Beanstalk to meet with you."

"Why do _I_ want to meet Bertolt, in the middle of night? Instead I don't know, sleeping."

"Marco and Jean are in on this one." Mikasa says, oh-so-helpfully. I sigh

"Of course they are." I say,

"C'mon Robin. Just admit that you love Bertolt, and accept that Bertolt loves you. So we can move on, with all of our lives." Says Sasha, as she climbs onto my bed, sitting next to me.

"Why are you so fixated on this?" I ask, as I glare at her.

"Because, life here is a little dreary. We could all use a reminder that we still have feelings. You'd be taking one for the team."

"Why don't _you_ take one for the team?" I ask, she laughs

"I can't. There isn't anyone I like." She says, even though her pink cheeks give her away.

"Oh really? What about Connie?" Sasha pales

"W-what? I-I-I don't l-like that bald shorty!"

"Oh please, saying you and Connie aren't over the moon for each other is like saying that Mikasa isn't Eren's stalker." I say, this remark however comes at a cost. One that ends up with me being shoved into a broom closet with Bertolt.

"How did you get in here?" I ask conversationally, as we sit with our knees against our chests. The closet is small, and still being used. It's rather unfortunate, that Bertolt is so big. If I were trapped here with anyone else, it might actually be comfortable. For me at least, physically.

"Reiner. You?"

"I called Mikasa Eren's stalker."

"It's really creepy how someone has been watching him." Bert remarks quietly.

"I bet it's her." I say loudly, someone kicks the closet door.

"I don't know. He says this person is watching him while he's sleeping. How could she sneak into the boy's barrack each and every night and none of us notice? Or not get caught by Shadis?" he questions. I shrug.

"Think it's a boy?"

"W-what? Why would you say that?"

"Um, because you said they watch him while he's sleeping. Maybe it's a boy. Who sleeps across from Eren?"

"I didn't mean that. It's Jean." He says. My eyes widen, but it's not as surprising as I originally thought. It made sense for it to be Jean, I always figured he liked Eren.

"Oh, well maybe I'm wrong." I say, as I make a mental note to talk to Jean.

"I guess. I don't know." He said, as he looks at me, making me grateful for the darkness that hides my crimson cheeks.

"So."

"So?"

"How's your leg? Did you ever get it looked at? I see you aren't limping anymore." I say, Bert tenses next to me. "What is something wrong?" I ask, a little startled by his response. The door to the closet flies open, revealing Reiner standing there, looking slightly irritated.

"What does she mean, _how's your leg?"_ he demands, looking at Bertolt. His face turns red,

"You didn't _tell_ him?" I demand, jumping up, crossing my arms.

"Uh. No." He says, shyly.

"What happened?" Reiner asks

"When we were out, Bert got attack by wolves. His leg got really messed up. But he kept refusing to let me help, he didn't want me to tell anyone either. I figured he didn't want the other guys to tease him about it, I didn't realize he was a complete idiot and didn't tell _anyone!_ " I said giving Bertolt a pointed look. He looked down sheepishly. Reiner frowned down at his friend, who sat in the closet still.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask, "I get it I guess if you didn't want the other guys to know, but why not at least tell Reiner? I told you I thought you were coming down with a fever. What if your wound was infected? What if you got really sick because you didn't say anything? Don't you realize that people would have worried about you? Why would you do that?" I demand, angry at him. Angry at him for being so stupid. Didn't he realize I cared? Didn't he realize how scared I was when he got hurt? When he was lying there unconscious. When I thought we were going to die? Both Reiner and Bertolt are looking at me strangely.

"How is it?" Reiner asks, after a moment of silence.

"It's fine." Bertolt says, giving him a loaded look.

"I don't even believe you. Let me see it." I say, as I try to decipher the look the two share again. Bertolt looks up at me paling.

"N-no. R-really, R-R-Robin it's fine." He stutters out.

"No it's not. I can't trust you to look after yourself. Did you ever even clean it? You know back in the cabin? Have you changed your bandages?" I ask,

"Y-yes."

"Then let me see it."

"No."

"Bertolt." He throws a pleading look at Reiner, but the blonde boy merely shrugs his shoulders

"You got yourself into this mess buddy," He says "I'd let her see your leg." He pouts, looking like an overgrown child, hiding away in their closet.

'I'm not asking." I say, as I bend down. This scares him into agreeing.

"Fine, "he pulls up his pajama pant leg, showing his perfectly normal, un-infected and completely healed "See, I told you it was fine."

"H-how? Your whole calf, it was deep I don't- "

"I heal faster than most people. I-I don't really like talking about it." He says, looking down at his leg.

"I'm sorry. I just, I was worried. It looked pretty deep." Reiner speaks up now

"Maybe you should head back to your barrack Robin."

"Huh? Oh yeah right. Um, good night." I say, walking away feeling slightly dazed. I leave the mess hall, grateful for the crisp, cold air on my face, _I heal faster than most people._ What does that even _mean?_ I make a noise into the night air, watching as my breath appears before me. I probably shouldn't have freaked out like that. They both were looking at me weird. It'd be better if no one knew how I felt about Bertolt. Especially Reiner, it's bad enough he's always hinting at getting Bert laid in some form, the last thing I need is for constant teasing from him Not to mention Jean and Marco, I make another noise of frustration. I was being stupid; I shouldn't have even mentioned his leg.

"Wait! Robin! I'll walk you back." Calls Bertolt, as he runs out after me, with Reiner waving to me as heads into the opposite direction. I stop, smiling as he offers his jacket. "It's pretty cold out here, and you're only wearing a nightgown." I laugh, as I shrug it on.

"Thanks. Mikasa didn't exactly let me get dressed before she dragged me out here." He laughs,

"Yeah I guess she wouldn't."

"She's pretty scary."

"When she's angry?"

"Just in general." He laughs again, making my stomach do cartwheels with joy.

"I'm sorry, for not telling you about my leg. I hadn't realized that you were so worried."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have freaked out on you."

"Aww! Look at the couple apologizing after their first fight! So cute!" teases a voice from behind me.

"Marco!" I say, turning to scowl at the boy, but instead I'm pulled in for a hug.

"Sorry I've been gone; my Mom was sick. I had to take some time off." He says, "Hey Bert! Thanks for walking her back! I can take it from here." He says, Bert's face changes, just for a second, but he smiles slightly.

"Of course. Good night Marco, Robin." He says, before nodding at the both of us and turning away.

"Oh wait! Your jacket!" I call, but Bert merely turns and waves me down.

"Keep it, it looks good on you." He says, then turns away leaving me with a burning face and a laughing best friend.

"You two are so cute."

"Oh shut up Marco."

"You know you love me."

"I do."

"Of course you do, I'm your soul mate."

"You are."

"I missed you."

"I did too." We're arm in arm now, our steps slow and loping. It's been a while since we've walked like this. We used to when we were kids, and we were both happy. Marco kisses my head, a sure sign that he's overly happy.

"What's with you?" I ask, looking up at him,

"I'm just happy to be here with you." This is it, moments like this, when Marco says these sweet things, is what makes me love him.

"Aw. How cute."

"I know, I know." He says, laughing

"How's your family?" he shrugs,

"They're doing okay. My mom's been getting sick a lot, Dad's a little worried. I think they'll be fine, they always are." He says,

"Yeah."

"Are we going again?"

"Going where?"

"You know where Robin, it's in a few weeks. Are you going? You know I'll go with you."

"I know. I know. I want you to be there. I need you to be there. I can't imagine going without you, besides you deserve to go too. He really liked you, you know. He said you were a good kid. He was glad I was friends with you." I say, looking down at my feet.

"He gave me his blessing to marry you." I laugh

"That sounds like Ryan."

"I'm sorry, I know you don't really like talking about him."

"It's just, it doesn't hurt as much if I don't talk about him. I can just put him to the very back of my mind, I know he's there, I just don't think about him that much."

"It's rough either way."

"Yeah, it could be worse though. I mean, at least I still have you."

"Aww who's being cute now? Besides, from what I remember he'd be real proud of you Robin."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

We were nearing the girls barrack.

"Well good night, Rabbit." Marco says, I groan.

"Seriously, Rabbit? Go to hell Mouse."

"My pleasure."

BERTOLT'S POINT OF VIEW

I sigh as I watch Marco and Robin walk away. I know I shouldn't be jealous. I know that they're probably just best friends, I mean that's what Sasha told me they were. I guess I can't help but notice how close they are. How they seem to gravitate towards each other, drawn to each other. They're always together, and they always seem to be laughing with each other. Even when they're with Jean, they only seem to see each other. I kick up some light snow, and trudge my way up to the boy's barrack.

Robin herself confuses me, though. If she was so worried about me, and my leg why didn't she say anything sooner? Why was she quiet about it until now? Also, she never mentioned anything that had happened in the cabin. (Even though nothing had happened) She seemingly ignored me until Reiner and the girls kept forcing us together. Couldn't they see how pointless it all was? Robin was obviously into someone else. Maybe Eren. That's why she was so worried about that person watching him. Concern for her secret boyfriend? Or maybe, she was with Jean and that's why she changed the topic, and said it couldn't be him. It would explain how close the two of them are, even though she's closer to Marco. Maybe the three of them are all together. That thought makes my face heat up, just thinking about it. Maybe Robin's not even into males, maybe she's into girls. I mean, it's possible. I'm pretty sure Ymir and Krista are going out. Maybe Robin's with one of the girls. But who? Sasha has a thing for Connie. Which leaves either Annie or Mikasa. Of course she never really seems to talk to either of them, but she did get awfully defensive when she asked if I liked Annie. Jealousy for a supposed suitor after her girlfriend? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be with Mikasa. Those two don't seem to get along. It wouldn't make since for the two to be shacking up on the sly. I reach the barracks, and pull off my boots. Climbing into bed, I decide it's best to just the mystery of Robin and her possible feelings for other people and me out of my mind.

 **Author's note:**

 **HI!**

 **Some slight mention of ships to come, and just some fluffy-friendly banter between Robin and Marco, because WHY NOT. ^.^**

 **I've read all of the Attack on Titan manga's. #whatdoIdowhithmylifenow?**

 **If you have any animes or manga series to recommend I'd love to hear them!**

 **Right now I'm currently enjoying the following series**

 **Black Butler**

 **Soul Eater (and Soul Eater Not!)**

 **Bleach**

 **And I'm starting Tokyo Ghoul**

 **I love you all, my little cupcake vampires!**

 **-ScaryAry**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was finally starting to get used to life in the training squad. It was tiring at times, but for the most part it was pretty enjoyable. There were still the slight issues of feelings that I do _not_ have over a certain _tall, chocolate-haired male._ Which my two lovely friends are pressuring me into admitting.

"C'mon Rabbit, just go tell him." Marco encourages, as he jostles my shoulder. I glare at him, Jean however laughs.

"Rabbit?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you not to call me that!" I hiss at Marco, who launches into the story of the stupid nicknames we both have.

"When we were kids, we used to play this game. It was stupid really, one kid would be a titan and we would all be animals. Robin never got to be the titan, because of her size. She was always picked to be a rabbit. I teased her about it, and Ryan and I started calling her rabbit. It just sorts of stuck."

"Shut it, _Mouse._ " I glare at my best friend, feeling slightly satisfied as his cheeks burn.

"Mouse?" Jean asks, looking at Marco.

"Marco was never picked to be the titan either; he was always a mouse. It was my retribution. I'd rather be a rabbit than a mouse."

"Why? Because they're cuter?" Jean teases, laughing at how Marco is playfully glaring at you.

"No, because at least I have a chance of getting some." Jean burst out into a full blown loud laugh, which causes the rest of the mess hall to turn and look at us. Marco is a blushing, spluttering mess.

"Why w-w-would you s-s-s-s-say that?' he demands, his voice low.

"Because it's true."

"Oh yeah? Well if it's true, why is it so hard for you to talk to Bertolt?" he questions an eyebrow raised.

"I have no problem talking to Bertolt. But if we're going there, when are _you_ going to talk to Jean?" I hiss back, as Jean has gotten up and left the table. Marco pales.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You and I both know that you have it bad for him. Is it worse sleeping in the bunk above his?" I ask, as I grin across from him. He shivers

"You are evil."

"Thank you."

"It's different though. I'm pretty sure Jean's- "

"Pretty sure Jean's what?" asks Jean himself as he takes his seat back at the table.

"Pretty sure that you're going to try and start another fight with Eren." I cover quickly, giving a pointed look to Marco, letting him know that this isn't over. Jean turns around looking at the teal-eyed boy, then turns back towards the two of us, his face red.

"No point." He says, and we all eat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Jean! Marco! Robin! The perfect threesome." Calls a voice from above my head, I look up to see Reiner grinning down at me.

"I don't about these two, but I'm not very pleased with the pairing." I say, his grin broadens.

"Oh? Well come around to the boy's barracks and I'll show you a good time." He says winking.

"Oh Robin wouldn't like that; she likes to be in control." Marco says, my face flushes as Bertolt who was taking a seat beside me, gives me a wide-eyed glance.

"Marco's into horses!" I blurt, glaring at the freckle faced boy.

"Oh but Robin has a thing for giants. She likes 'em tall."

"Yeah, well Marco likes getting 'undone' by other guys." Marco's face pales as we both realize what I've just said. The table falls into an uncomfortable silence. I laugh, trying my best to sound natural

"Wow you guys are idiots. Marco here is in love with Annie." I say, nudging him with my shoulder. He turns pink, and stutters out

"N-no I'm n-not!" it's enough however to make the other guys at the table relax and laugh.

"Well she has a nice ass. Not as nice as yours of course, Robin."

"Reiner, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"I could make you feel a lot more special if you'd like."

"I'm touched by the offer but, I don't think you could handle me." He laughs,

"Oh sweetheart I'm pretty sure you couldn't handle me. But don't worry I'd take it slow for you." He says, grinning at my red face. Marco throws a protective arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry Reiner, but Rabbit's mine." He says, as he pulls me into his chest. I groan

"I told you not to call me that, Mouse."

"Y-you two have pet names for each other?" asks Bertolt, looking at the two of us rather strangely.

"So what is up with the two of you?" asks Reiner, gesturing to Marco and I.

"Are you dating? Hooking up on the side? Does Jean get to watch?" he asks, nudging the two-toned boy with his elbow.

"We're just close." I say, shrugging. This however doesn't satisfy Reiner.

"In what ways?" he asks,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm not really asking for me, but rather a friend." He says, at the moment Bertolt goes to stand up, knocking his unfinished soup bowl over, so it spills onto my lap. I got to jump up, forgetting that I'm sitting in a bench. My legs get caught, and I'm starting to fall backwards when I'm caught by two large hands.

"I'm sorry." Bert says, blushing down at me. I take a glance at his hands, one of which is place directly above my ass and the other on shoulder. I look up at him, feeling my face heat up.

"It's um, it's fine. I'm going to go change."

"I'll walk you out." He offers, I should turn him down, but instead I agree.

"I'll be back." I say, giving a pointed look to Marco.

As we're walking away, I'm sure I heard Reiner say to my friends

"Those two have it bad for each other." The other two boys grunt in agreement, and they continue conversing.

"I'm really sorry." Bert says again.

"It's fine."

"You're not hurt at all are you?"

"No. The soup was cold."

"Yeah. Right."

"Yeah." We walk in silence for a bit,

"So, are you really with Jean and Marco?" he asks, his face turned away from me. I laugh

"No. It's just a joke. I think Jean really likes someone else."

"What about Marco?" he questions, still not looking at me.

"Oh, well I _know_ Marco likes someone else."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"Me?'

"Is there someone you, have feelings for?" I'm surprised my face isn't giving off any light because of how fiercely I'm blushing.

"Uh yeah, there's someone."

"Will you tell me?"

"I don't know, you ever going to tell me?" I ask, remembering when he declined to answer when I had asked him the same question.

"I can't. The person I like doesn't like me back." He says, his voice is so sad,

"Well who ever she is, she just doesn't know what she's missing. You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Now he looks at me, his face bright, and he's smiling slightly. My heart beats hard against my chest.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think you're really amazing." My heart is beating so fast, I'm afraid it's going to burst out of my chest.

"T-thanks Bert."

"Is it Reiner?" he asks, suddenly changing the topic, leaving me a bit confused.

"Is what Reiner?"

"The person you like, is it Reiner?"

"What? No, why would you even think that?"

"The way you two talk to each other- "

"That's just us joking around."

"Marco says you like bigger guys."

"Yeah because he was hinting about how I liked you." I say, speaking without thinking. We both freeze.

"What did you say'?" he asks, looking at me strangely.

"Um. If I said nothing, would you let it go?" I ask, fiddling with my hair.

"No. I'm sorry." I exhale harshly, and decide to just get it out.

"Marco only said that, because he was hinting at how I like you." I say, as I look down at my feet. I can't bring myself to look at him. Then rather suddenly, I'm up in the air beginning swung around in the air.

"You like me!" he says, his whole face is lit up, and he's grinning so widely. He throws me up in the air, and catches me again, the way parents do with a child.

"Um. Yes." I say, as my eyes swim about in my head. He takes a look at my face and smiles

"Sorry, I uh. I just um, I didn't expect that to happen. I got a bit excited. Are you alright?" he asks, as he places me back on my feet. However, I'm a little unsteady, and as I'm about to fall over, he catches me.

"I'm sorry." He says again, but he's still smiling down at me.

"It's okay. What do you mean? 'I wasn't expecting that to happen'?" I ask, as I manage to get the world to stop spinning. He still has a hand my arm, but the other rubs the back of his neck.

"I uh. I um, I've kind of liked you for a while, but I always figured that you like someone else."

"Really?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Yeah. For a while I thought it was Jean or Marco. But then you started flirting with Reiner- "

"And you thought it was Reiner."

"I know the other boys think you're pretty. We all watch you when you walk past us. But I don't think any of them have any _real_ feelings for you. Not that I would be surprised if some of them did have feelings for you. I mean you're great. You are, amazing and everything."

"Thanks." I say, "You're pretty amazing too."

"I really want to kiss you." He says, looking down at me. My face (if it's even possible) has turned an even darker shade of red.

"Oh."

"Is that okay."

"Um." I say, not sure how I feel about any of this.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

"I just- I think," my vision is swimming right now, and my heart is pounding so loud I can barely hear anything else that's going on. "I just need to sit down a minute." I say, as I plop down. I take slow breaths, and close my eyes tightly.

"Do you want me to get Marco?" Bertolt asks, as he sits beside me. My head spins as I take in how close he is to me.

"Er, um. Sure. Yeah." I manage, he pats me lightly on the back, but gets up to grab Marco.

 _Okay Robin, what the fuck is your problem? You've been watching Bertolt for months now. You accidently confess your feelings and he seems really happy about. Then he asks to kiss you and you freak out to the point where you're having minor panic attack? What gives?_ I scold myself mentally. Frowning as I'm able to regain my senses.

"Robin? Are you alright?" it's Marco, who is followed by Bertolt, who hangs back when Marco runs up to me. He pulls me in for a hug,

"Get him to leave, nicely." I hiss into his shoulder, he doesn't respond, just pulls away.

"I got this, you can head back." Marco says, as he gestures to me.

"Are you sure? I can- "

"No really I got this, thank you though." Bert merely nods,

"Um, good night then." He says as he walks away. Once I can no longer see his retreating back, Marco turns to me.

"What the hell happened? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, I'll kill him." He says fiercely as his eyes scan my face. I burst into tears.

"I don't know what's wrong." I sob into his shoulder, frustrated by my sudden irrational mood swings.

"Oh Robin," he says, as he rubs comforting circles on my back.

"I told him." I say, as my breathing becomes regular. Marco stiffens,

"He rejected you?"

"No! He was so happy. He asked me if he could kiss me, and I just I freaked out." I finish. Marco pulls away looking at me thoughtfully.

"That's weird. Did you not want to kiss him?"

"No! I did, I mean I do. It's just, what if I mess this up? I've never actually been in a relationship before you know. I really like him Marco, I don't want to ruin anything by my inexperience."

"Robin, I don't think you really have to worry about messing things up. I mean, at least not any more than you already have." I groan, putting my face in my hands. "Oh don't worry I'm just teasing. You should go and apologize though. He probably thinks you're terrified of him or something."

"I don't exactly want to face him just yet. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay."

"When are you going to talk to Jean?" I ask, as we both stand up.

"I don't know. It's different, you know. I don't think he's gay or at least not bi." He huffs.

"I'm pretty sure he's at the very least bi." I say, he turns to look at me.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling."

"What are you? Some sort of seer?"

"Totally. It's how I'm able to take such great care of you."

"Because you see my future."

"Of course. Wait, where are we going?"

"I figured you didn't want to spend the night alone, so I was going to let you bunk with me, like we used too."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You'll have to leave before Shadis wakes us up, otherwise there will be hell to pay."

"I know." We walk in silence to the empty boy's barrack.

"I'm over here." He says, as he gestures to the well-made bed above the one that must obviously be Jean's due to the fact that it is such a mess. I look down at what I'm wearing, my soup-stained uniform. "Here you can wear this for tonight. I want it back." He says, as he tosses me an over-sized shirt.

"Thanks." I say as I walk into the bathroom to change.

"C'mere." Marco says as he hoists me up to his bed. He lays on his back, and I lay my head on his chest, and he throws an arm around my middle. He ruffles my hair.

"Remember when you wet the bed that one time? And Ryan blamed it on me?" I ask, he laughs

"It was you! I haven't wet the bed since I was five."

"No, there was that one time, when we snuck the liquor from your brother, and you were such a light weight you passed out and then wet yourself."

"Yeah well do you remember how you reacted when you tried that stuff?" he asks,

"No. I wasn't bad though."

"You kept giggling."

"Okay."

"Then you would sing about how much you admired Captain Levi."

"Never a word of that again."

"How did the song go?"

"Marco- "

 _"I love how short you are, and I love how you kill titans. I love your hair, and the way you glare at everyone around you. You are so cold, and you make me so hot."_ He wails, laughing as I punch him lightly.

"You are an ass."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." We lay there in silence for a moment, Marco playing with my hair. "Thank you." I whisper, I can tell he's frowning down at me, his body is tense. He always tenses up when he frowns.

"What?"

"Thank you, for this. For being here, with me." I say, he relaxes, he's smiling now, I can feel it.

"Your welcome. Thank you, you know for taking care of me when we were younger."

"I needed a distraction, and you were the perfect one."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or touched."

"Probably both." We fall into a silence again. This one quiet, and easy. Before I know it, I'm drifting, falling asleep as Marco hums a song out of tune.

 **Author's note:**

 **HI!**

 **So, new chapter! YAY! I'm so happy! I'm really enjoying writing this!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Lots of love for my cupcake vampires!**

 **-ScaryAry**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bertolt's point of view

I enter into the boy's barrack, taking in the slow steady breathing coming from Marco's barrack. Given that the bunks are level with me, I can see her. Robin laying on Marco's chest, her small hands curled into slight fists. Her long pale blond hair splayed across his chest, as she sleeps soundly. Marco's arm securing her tightly to his chest. He looks protective of her, and a bit possessive. Reiner comes in behind me, clapping me on the back.

"What happened with you and Robin?" he asks, as he walks into the room. He doesn't notice Robin.

"Um. Nothing."

"Oh really? That's why she freaked out and you had to go get Marco?"

"I just. I need to think on it."

"Okay." He says as he changes. I make my way to my bunk, my eyes falling on Robin again. She looks so beautiful. I have a feeling I'll have nice dreams tonight.

Robin's point of view

"Robin." Someone hisses, jostling me. I roll over, and groan.

"Five more minutes."

"You need to get back to your bunk."

"But Marco- "I begin to whine.

"Now!" he hisses, as he shoves me into sitting position.

"Fine." I say, and rush out of his bed. He follows me, as he hands me my clothes. I feel someone's eyes on my, but I don't bother to see who it is.

"C'mon go. You'll have to run if you want to change."

"I know."

"Well go then."

"Fine."

Needless to say, when I arrived at the girl's barrack's cold, out of breath and still wearing Marco's over-sized shirt, everyone jumped to conclusions.

"I was wondering where you went." Says Ymir, as she eyes me up and down. My face flushes, as I look down at myself, Marco's shirt doesn't even cover my thighs all the way.

"It's not like that- "

"Like what?" asks Sasha. As she comes to stand next to Ymir and Krista.

"Like whatever you numbskulls are thinking." I say, as I walk past them, going over to my clothes.

"What else would it be, when you come back half-naked after no sees you for the whole night?" asks Ymir, grinning at me.

"I was with Marco." I say, as I turn back to them. Everyone's eyes widen, I also feel a pair of eyes burning into my back. I turn to see Annie glaring daggers into me. "Gah! It wasn't like that. We were just friends, okay? I was just having a bad night and Marco and I used to sleep together when we were little. Nothing happened." I say, frustrated by the everyone.

"Then why are you wearing what I assume is his shirt?"

"Because Bertolt spilled soup all over my uniform last night, and I didn't feel like coming back here to change."

"Why rush back like that?'

"Because apparently Shadis gives the boys a lovely little wakeup calls each morning." I say as I pull on a fresh shirt.

"So what is going on with Bertolt?" this surprisingly enough, is actually Annie. I hesitate for a moment, just because I'm a bit shocked that she has any interest in any of this.

"I, I have no idea."

"What do you mean?" this time it's Mikasa, again another hesitation.

"It's just complicated. Can I just get dressed please?" I ask. The girls disperse, leaving me alone for a moment as I finish getting ready. I sigh, as I head outside.

"C'mon! The Instructor asked us to get together!" says Sasha as she grabs onto my arm, jumping and pulling me along.

"Why?"

"Don't know." Says Krista, who is walking beside Sasha and I.

"Great."

As we enter the mess hall most of the boys are already there. I can feel someone's eyes watching me as I go to sit beside Marco and Jean, leaving Sasha to sit by Connie.

"You get back fine?" asks Marco as he hands me a bowl of porridge.

"Yeah. I got harassed by the girls though." I say, as I lay in. I'm hungry haven't not finished my dinner the night before.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Even Annie and Mikasa asked me about what was going on. I probably should have changed first." I say, as Jean gives us a sideways glance.

"What were you wearing?" he asks,

"An old shirt of Marco's, it wasn't exactly the most modest outfit." I say, as I hear someone cough behind me. I turn around to see Bertolt, sitting at the table behind ours.

"Um. Good morning." I say, as my face flushes as our eyes meet. He smiles, or at least it's supposed to be a smile but it looks more like a grimace. Reiner winks at me,

"Morning Robin. Stay out late last night?" he asks, as he turns around in his seat, grinning at me. He leans across the small gap between the two tables, leaning in close to my ear. "Bert really liked seeing your little ass this morning, even if he won't admit it himself." He says, making my face go so red that I have to turn away from both boys. Bert who is looking from me to Reiner, and Reiner who is grinning at me.

Why did he have to do that? Why did every conversation with Reiner have to be somehow, about my ass? Also, what did he mean _Bert really liked seeing your little ass?_ Was it the truth? Or was it just Reiner, being well Reiner? I frowned into my bowl, thankful that the Instructor came in before anyone could question my tomato red face. Everyone jumped to attention, saluting him as he walked in. He waved us down.

"You idiots are lucky. I have some personal business to attend to in the city. You'll all have the next two days off. Curfew is still in place and I'll know who broke it while I was gone. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" the entire room said as one, he nodded to us then turned away leaving us alone.

"Wonder where he's going." Jean says, Marco and I both shrug.

"I'm just excited to sleep in." I say, as I stretch my arms out behind me.

"Why don't you come over to the boy's barrack, Robin? We'll have a sleepover." Says Reiner, as he leans again. My face turns red again but I turn away. I don't know what Reiner's deal is, but-

"Leave her alone Reiner." Says another voice behind me. I turn around, I see Bert looking steadily at Reiner, who is grinning back at him.

"Why would I do that Bert? Got some special interest in Robin here?" he asks, as he pulls me to him, throwing an arm around my shoulders. Bertolt's face goes red, and he's glaring at Reiner.

"Would you just stop?" he asks, his voice is deep and a bit dangerous. It makes me shiver a bit, and Reiner grins down at me again.

"Why would I want to? Robin's a pretty girl, and besides she likes me don't you Robin?" he asks, as he winks at me. It suddenly dawns on me, about what exactly is happening. This is all just a trick to get me and Bert together. Bertolt probably doesn't realize that, but Reiner's tricking him into to confessing. He must not know what happened last night.

"Actually I don't. Sorry Reiner, but you're just too blonde. It's un-manly." I say, winking back at him. He grins again.

"You've wounded me Robin."

"Somehow I think you'll survive." I say, as he lets me go. I turn to Bertolt, who is looking at, horribly confused.

"I'll talk to you later." I say, as I walk outside. Marco and Jean look at me, silently asking if I want them to follow me. I shake my head; I just need to think.

I head for the woods, wanting to look for a nice place to just sit down and think. After walking for a bit, I'm able to find a nice log in the middle of the clearing. What exactly should I do? I like Bertolt, and he obviously likes me as well. However, do I really need a relationship right now? Of course no one _needs_ a relationship, but god damn it I want to be with Bertolt. So what if there is some risk. What's life without a few risks anyways? A plain, boring one. A life like that isn't worth living. Ryan would have wanted me to follow through on this. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. I get up, brushing off my pants before heading back, a sure plan in my mind.

I read the mess hall just as Bertolt is leaving.

"Hoover! Come over here." I call, he turns around (as do a few other people) and looks confused. He walks over to me anyways.

"I'm really sorry about last night- "he starts

"Would you just come here?" I ask as he frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean bend down a little would you?" I ask slightly annoyed with him.

"Okay." He says, bending down slightly. I grab a fistful of his shirt, and pull his face down to mine. Crashing my lips into his, nothing has ever felt this nice. Eventually, given that the need for oxygen is a little necessary, we pull apart.

"I really wanted to kiss you too." I say, as he pants, looking at me his eyes wide.

"So what does this mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we now?"

"Obviously I'm your girlfriend your idiot."

"Oh, that's nice."

 **Author's note:**

 **BERT AND ROBIN ARE FINALLY TOGERTHER!**

 **YAY!**

 **-Scary**


End file.
